20 Years of PlayStation Enthusiasm (EEE 20th Birthday Special)
Overview This is a birthday special multidemo for Eric's 20 years of PlayStation gaming, released in April 2018. This mostly features titles developed/published by Sony Computer Entertainment, with imports added. Interface Info '''Selection Style: '''Single (L/R, M) '''Background Music: '''https://soundcloud.com/noothermedicine/q (199X, Jason Page) #1: Regular Menu #1 '''Interface Background: '''Issue Marker Bubbles (Red, 20, morphing into the PlayStation logo and back) '''Number of Icons: '''20 (extended) Playables * Gran Turismo * MediEvil * Tombi! * Tekken 3 * Cool Boarders 2 * Kula World * Devil Dice * Crime Killer * Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped! * Spyro the Dragon * Ridge Racer Type 4 * Ape Escape * PaRappa the Rapper * Um Jammer Lammy * Ghost in the Shell * Retro Force * Rollcage Stage II * Wip3out * Speed Freaks * Everybody's Golf 2 * KulaQuest (Beta)* (highlight Kula World, hold L1, then press X) * KulaQuest (1999 Edition)* (highlight Kula World, hold R1, then press X) #2: Regular Menu #2 '''Interface Background: '''Issue Marker Bubbles (Yellow, 20, morphing into the PlayStation logo and back) '''Number of Icons: '''20 (extended) Playables * Mr. Domino * Bloody Roar * Dead or Alive * Rival Schools * G-Darius * Rapid Racer * V2000 * Bomberman World * Deathtrap Dungeon * Metal Gear Solid * Tomb Raider 3 * Formula 1 '97 * Rosco McQueen * Evil Zone * R-Type Delta * Gex: Deep Cover Gecko * T'ai Fu * Swing * S.C.A.R.S. * Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life #3: Regular Menu #3 (Cracked Games Library and 2000s Titles) '''Interface Background: '''Issue Marker Bubbles (Cyan, 20, morphing into the PlayStation logo and back) '''Number of Icons: '''20 (extended) Playables * N-Gen Racing * Gekido * Eagle One: Harrier Attack * vib-ribbon * Music 2000 * Radikal Bikers * Team Buddies * Jackie Chan Stuntmaster * Spiderman 2 * Stuart Little 2 * Firebugs * Incredible Crisis * WRC Arcade * Formula One Arcade * Disney's Atlantis * Disney's Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge * MoHo * Sno-Cross Championship * Sled Storm * X-Men: Mutant Academy #4: Imports Menu '''Interface Background: '''Issue Marker Bubbles (Blue, 20, morphing into the PlayStation logo and back) '''Number of Icons: '''20 (extended) Playables * 3XTreme (USA) * Depth (Fluid JPN, English subbed FMV) * Groove Jigoku V (JPN) * Beat Planet Music (JPN) * Tamago de Puzzle (JPN) * Crisis Beat (JPN) * Calcolo! (JPN) * The Next Tetris (USA) * NASCAR Rumble (USA) * Puyo Puyo Sun (JPN) * Asuka 120% Excellent: BURNING Fest. (JPN) * Vs. (USA) * Jet Moto 3 (USA) * Einhander (USA) * Jersey Devil (USA) * Blasto (USA) * Densha de Go! (JPN) * Critical Blow (JPN) * Rally de Africa (JPN) * Bishi Bashi Special (JPN) #5: Net Yaroze # Blitter Boy # Between The Eyes # Snave # 3D Breakout # Super Bub Contest # Terra Incognita # Robot Ron # Roller # Shroud # Squeak # Ping Ping # AirBob # Haunted Maze # Rocks 'n' Gems # Psychon # Pushy II # Clone # Hover Racing # Hover Car Racing # Yaroze Rally Category:Multidemo Category:Special Category:Poland Category:Fanon